Such control valves are used for controlling fluid flows, for example, in the process of foodstuff industry, for example, also as a steam valve. In this context, the flow cross section which can be changed via the valve cone enables a precise control of the corresponding mass and volume flow. In order to ensure the precise control, known control valves of the type mentioned at the beginning comprise transmission units for transferring the adjustment path that has been traveled to a control unit.
Thus, in DE 44 47 309 C2, a control valve is indicated, which comprises a transmission unit with a signal generator for transferring the path of the sliding rod or of the valve cone that has been traveled to a controller. The signal generator is coupled via a cantilever arm to the sliding rod, so that its adjustment stroke is transferred via a corresponding signal to the controller.
DE 198 50 188 A1 relates to an adapter by means of which a valve and an actuation device are coupled to one another for this purpose, for the purpose of limiting the heat transfer between the valve and the actuation device.
In DE 299 23 552 U1, a 3-way valve is indicated, in which, when the spindle is moved, two throttling devices moved via a valve spindle produce opening degrees in opposite directions. In DE 10 2006 020 184 A1, another control valve is disclosed. Here, two flow control devices that are adjustable by a common actuation mechanism are present as well as a controller acting on them and an additional control device.
Control valves with different adjustment stroke, as used for different purposes of use, are also provided with different measuring units and accommodations for same, wherein considerable expense is associated with the manufacture of the different parts and the installation which requires high precision.
There is a need in the art for a control valve which requires little expense for parts and production of valves for different purposes of use.